The College Porno
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: It's Gaara's first year in college, and he's hating it. But for Lee, it's his second, and his troubles are just beginning. [Mega Yaoi. Super lemon, GaaLee, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, NejiLee, LeeNaru, and others. AU]
1. Ariving

Title: It's Gonna Be A Though 4 Years

Pairings: GaaLee, NejiLee, NaruLee, NaruGaa and SasuNaru ((Main with sides))

Rating: M for lemon and language.

Description:

Note: A few pairings ((NejiLee, NaruLee, and NaruGaa)) are...Well...You'll find out. But the main pairings are GaaLee and SasuNaru

--------------------------------------

Gaara was starting his first year at UK ((University of Konoha)). Unfortunatley, his sister had already graduated and his brother was a senior. Gaara was a freshman, and not the only one. There was Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and others his age. He had tranfered from the Sand last year, his senior year in high school, and had made a few friends. But, he didn't get together with anyone over the summer, so they almost forgot about him.

"Oi! Gaara!" Naruto called, waving him over to the group of other kids. He walked over, his backpack thrown over one shoulder. "Hey Gaara! Where were you this summer? Sakura-chan said you were dead." Naruto asked the redhead, earning an elbow from the pink haired girl.

"I was doing things." He repiled, gazing off in the direction of some sophmores. There was a boy dressed from head to toe in green, a boy with long brown hair, and a girl with bund on top of her hair. They all seemed to big one big group, and they all hugged upon meeting.

"Oi, Gaara." Naurto said, waving his hand in front of Gaara's face.

"Hnn?" Gaara repiled, dazed.

Naruto looked over in the way Gaara was staring. Gaara noticed that the rest of the group had left and gone to their dorms. "Ahhh. You're staring at geji-mayo?" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gaara sked, sending a hot galre at the blonde.

"N-nothing! It's just...Geji-mayo likes..." Naruto nodded his head towards Sakura.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well...Everyone said you were gay so I was just..."

Gaara resisted the urge to punch the blonde, since he would probably go back to therapy and lose the only friend he had. "Ah."

The voice in his head screamed at him to punch something, kill something, but he ignored it.

"Well..." Naruto threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at a piece of paper. "They said the dorms were scarce this year, for some weird reason, and we're in room 329."

"That means we're on the sophmore floor." Gaara replied vaugley, studying his nails. He didn't know why, but hey, it was something to do.

"Yeah." Naruto turned towards the group of sophmores that Gaara had noticed, and walked towards them. "Oi! You guys!" The three teens turned towards him and the boy with the long hair scowled.

"What do _**you**_ want?" He said, norrowing his eyes and staring at Naruto. Gaara followed behind, just curious to see what would happen.

"I was only wondering if you knew where room 329 was..."

The boy garbed in green cut in. "Yeah! I know where that is! I'm in room 331, right next to you!" He said energeticly, grining at the two freshman.

Naruto stared at him and blinked a few times, as did Gaara, surprised by his sudden outburst. A moment passed, but to Gaara, it felt like hours. Naruto finally yelled, "Alright geji-mayo!! Arigatou!!"

Gaara coughed 'accidentally' and startled the other teens, who hadn't even noticed him. "Oh, Lee, Neji, TenTen, this is Gaara." Naruto said, nodding his head towards the firehead. Gaara grunted.

"Well then," Lee said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'll show you and Gaara-kun to your room!" and he started running. Naruto had just enough time to grab Gaara hand to drag him along. Gaara didn't even bother fighting it, but instead, he just grabbed his bag quickly and yanked his hand from Naruto, only to have the blonde grab his wrist and shoot him a glare, which earned him an even hotter one from Gaara. They quickly reached the third floor and their rooms. "Here they are Naruto-kun!" He announeced, turning and grinning at Gaara, who ignored him.

_Ignore him and he'll leave you alone..._ Gaara thought.

Naruto sauntered into their room and threw his bag on the ground. "Here we are Gaara...Home." He declared, sound triumphant.


	2. Sex Slave

Author Note: Sorry for making Neji the bad guy . I do acctually like him...a little... . ;;;

--------------------------------------

Lee smiled as he heard the other two boys fighting over whos be whould be whos.

"I want the one in the corner!!!"

"Well I'm here now."

"But I want that oneeeee!!!" The blonde whined.

"Nandemo. You can have it. I'll get the one by the window." Gaara's momtone voice said, moving closer towards Lee's bed.

"But..."

"Do want this bed now you fuck ass?" Gaara yelled, throwing something at the wall.

"Chill Gaara!! I'm sorry! I'll take this one!" Naruto yelped, running over and picking up whatever Gaara threw.

There were still more arguments, but over the stupidest things. Lee didn't bother to listen.

_Who _is_ that boy?_ he thought, sitting on his bed and pulling his knees up to his chest. _I've never seen him before. Maybe he's one of those kids that transfered from the Sand..._ He put his forehead on his knees and sighed.

"Are you already homesick? Seriously Lee." A voice said, opening the door of his dorm and throwing a bag onto his bed.

Lee lifted his head up and his heart filled with dread. "No, Neji, I'm not. I was just thinking." Lee said, moving his and Neij's bags and laying back, putting his hands behind his head. Lee's bed was the bigger one...Which was why Neji slept there too.

Lee was Neji's sex slave. If Neji wanted something, Lee was the one who had to do it. Believe me, Lee wasn't proud of it. It felt like prostitution to him. But it had been that way ever since their Junior year in High School. Lee and Neji had gotten stoned and made that promise to each other. Lee had no memory of it, but he wouldn't try to prove Neji wrong. Otherwise, that would lead to a night of chaps, whips, and spurs. Lee liked the kinky sex, but it didn't feel right. Lee didn't love Neji. He liked Neji. But as a friend, and maybe nothing more. He discreetly touched the inside of his tigh, which was still a little sore from last nights abuse. Neji wouldn't treat him like a normal lover would. If Neji wanted sex, he got got sex right there and then. No kissing, no tender loving to get anyone in the mood, just 'Get your fucking clothes off ass-wipe.' Most of the time, Lee went to sleep either hard, or so sore where he couldn't get out of bed, so he took a sick day. Hopefully, their first night in college wouldn't be like that. But most of the time, Lee never went a night without Neji taking advantage of him. He was startled out of his memories to a hand un-zipping his pants.

"Not tonight Neji-kun...Please...It's the first night of college and we have _neighbors_ this time." Lee begged putting his hand on Neji's stopping it.

Neji leaned over and whispered into Lee's ear. "But you promised me.." He grinned, slipping his hand into Lee's pants and brushing the hair over the member.

Lee gasped at the sudden feel of Neji's cold hands against him, and he felt his dick become hard. "N-not right now...N-neji-kun please...It's the middles o-of the da-Nyaa!" He cried out as Neji stuffed Lee's length into his mouth and blew. Neji slowly moved his head up and down, his tongue running along the member slowly. Lee panted and gripped at the sheets surronding them. Neji pulled back, a trail of saliva following him. He blew on Lee and ran his fingers up and down as Lee cried out and cumed on Neji fingers. Neji smirked and brought his finger up to Lee's mouth, making him clean up. Lee whimpered after Neji's knuckles were licked clean.

"Don't worry. You'll get some..." Neji said, ovbiously teasing Lee. He turned around and swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up and stretching. "Later though." Neji chuckled and left the dorm.

Lee laid on the bed, his green sweatpants now full of cum, and his face red from embarrasment. He stood up, undressed, making sure the door was locked, and dressed in tight black pants and a green turtleneck sweater. He combed his hair and splashed his face with cold water. Lee threw the soiled sheets into the hamper. _I'm going to have to bring those down to the laundrmat..._Then, a knock at the door made him jump. _Please don't be Neji please don't be Neji..._ He thought. _Wait...Why would he knock on his own dorm door?_ Lee fought with himself.

"Hey, Lee!! Let me in!!" Naruto cried, banging on the door again.

Lee walked over and opened it as the blonde walked in. "Ohayoh Naruto-kun." The taller one mummbled, shutting the door.

"Geji-mayo...Why does this palce smell like _sex_?" The blonde asked, crinkling up his nose.

"Oh um..." Lee struggled for an exscuse. "Ya know, I think it's pudding day down in the cafeteria..." Lee said, changing the subject.

"Alright!! Let's go!!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fists in the air and running down the hall.

"This is gonna be a tough 3 years..." Lee thought aloud, shutting and locking his dorm room behind him, not noticing the shadow that had been watching him.

-----------------------------------------

Author Note: Again, sorry for making Neji the bad guy ;;. And 'lik ohmygawd,' who's the shadow :O;;


	3. Bad To The Boner

Note: Whooo 3rd chapter.

Gaara, having seen the whole thing, slumped in the corner. _Of course, Lee gets sexually abused..._He thinks. A foreign tingle crawls up his legs. _What the hell?_ He thinks, looking down to see a bulge.

"**Haha!! You got a boner!" **The voice in his head laughs, making Gaara wince.

_Naw? It's really that obvious? _Gaara thinks sarcastically.

"**Well, I was only informing you.**" Shukaku gasped, sounding offended.

_Yeah, I think I know what goes on with my body too. Now, let's get back to the room so I can take a god damn cold shower..._ He stands up, opens the door, and looks around to see if there's anyone in the hall. He quickly slips out of Lee and Neji's room and into his and Naruto's. He rushes to the bathroom, stripping quickly and starting the shower. He puts his hand in to test the temperature, and pulls his hand back quickly. _Ice cold, perfect._

"**Now think about this Gaara...Do you really wanna get rid of this? We could have a little fun..."** Shukaku chuckled.

_I'm pretty sure... _Gaara thought sharply ((A/N: Dun ask))

"**Fine, whatever. It's your choice."** Shukaku laughed.

Gaara winced and jumped into the shower. The cold water told his reflexes to jump back, but he ignored them.

_Maybe Shukaku was right..._

"**Like hell I was!"**

_I wasn't asking you. I was talking to _myself.

"**Fine, I was only trying to make a point..."**

_Anyways...I think Shukaku was right..._ Gaara thinks to himself, hitting his head on the wall a few times, waiting for his erection to go away. Experimentally, he runs his fingers along it, and a shiver crawls up his back, making his gasp and buck his hips. His eyes widen to the new found pleasure, and he tries again, this time, with his whole hand. He uses his free hand to change the water from cold to warm. It takes a second to warm up, but only makes him harder. He strokes it again and again, picking up the rhythm with every pump. Eventually, the pressure builds up and he cums in the shower stall. A slight panic overtakes him as he pictures Naruto coming home to a semen filled shower. He quickly cleans it up with a Scrubbing Bubbles brush and dresses in a pair of tight black jeans, and a black MCR shirt.

"Well...That was...interesting..." He said aloud as he grabbed his wallet, slipped into his back pants pocket, and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	4. Unless I'm Naked

Note: Sorry about not updating in so long. I've had things to do. I'm looking for a Lee outfit for cosplay, but it needs to be inexpensive, since I still need to be able to afford a car. If you got an idea, leave it in the review. Arigatou!

Lee sighed as he picked a pudding up from the counter in the cafeteria. Who was that boy they had met earlier? Why did Lee want to know more about him? And why the hell was Naruto sleeping in his food? Lee walked over to the table that Naruto was sitting at and slammed his try down, making a loud noise and starling Naruto.

"OHMYGAWD THE ALIENS ARE GOING TO GET ME!!!" Naruto screamed, waking up and picking his head up out of his cereal bowl. He had a piece of Coco Krispies stuck on his forehead and milk running down his face.

"Aliens?" Lee asked quizzically, slipping into the seat in front of Naruto.

"I was having a dream that aliens were trying to rape me..." Naruto growled, then he lowered his voice and leaned in, causing Lee to lean in as well to hear what he had to say. "And now I have a fucking boner." Naruto said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Lee held back a laugh by putting a spoonful of pudding in his mouth and nodding, not making eye contact. Naruto continued talking.

"But, I didn't dream that I was fucking an alien. I had a wet dream," Lee stifled another laugh "about i Sasuke Uchiha /i ." Naruto said dreamily. Lee couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed, spitting the pudding that was in his mouth all over the freshman and the table. He covered his mouth, shocked, but that only made him laugh more. Naruto stared at him through pudding covered eyes for a second, before bursting out laughing. The boys laughing attracted attention from on lookers, including Neji, who glared at Lee. Lee ignored him and continued laughing with the blond as Gaara walked in.

i What the hell is that? /i he grimaced at Naruto's high pitched laughter. Looking over in the direction of the two boys, he saw a pudding faced Naruto, and a red faced Lee. He scowled and turned to the counter with the food.

Lee looked up from his hysterics and saw Gaara at the counter, getting breakfast. His eyes lingered at his face, but realized he was somewhat bending over the counter in his tight jeans. Lee's eyes, when they were not closed from laughing, traveled from Gaara's face, down his back, and to his ass. His laughter slowly died down and he watched the redhead intensely. When Gaara turned around to find a place to sit, he found himself staring at his crotch. Lee looked up to Gaara's eyes, to see a 'What the hell are you doing?' look in them, and he blushed, looking away.

Gaara felt a smirk tugging at his lips as the older boy blushed and looked down at his tray.

b "Go over there and sit next to him! Make him suffer..." /b Shukaku suggested.

i I would sit over there whether you wanted me to or not. /i Gaara made his way across the lunch room to Naruto's table. Naruto watched him from the corner of his eye as he wiped the pudding off of his face, then turned to Gaara.

"Oi!! Gaara!! Over here!!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around and standing up. Gaara walked quickly over there.

"You didn't have to wave your arms and make a commotion." Gaara scowled, plopping his tray down next to Lee, who blushed a dark red and suddenly became extremely interested in his bacon and eggs.

"O-ohayo Gaara-san." Lee said weakly to his tray.

"You don't have to use honourifics on my name Lee."

"Oh...gomenasai..." Lee whispered.

Naruto felt the tension between the two boys and decided to lighten everything up. "Soo...Geji-mayo...What's it like here at UK?" Naruto asked, stabbing into his sausage and licking it to what Lee and Gaara seemed seductive like.

i Dammit I just got rid of this thing... /i Gaara looked down discreetly. "Dammit Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "Haha sorry. I didn't know you really were gay."

"Well, there's a first time for everything..." Gaara scowled, hitting his head on the table.

Lee blushed and looked down at his lap as well, and sighed.

"You too geji-mayo? Damn...You're both gay. I wouldn't be surprised if you two started dating in the next couple of weeks. Wait, scratch that. I'll give you two days."

Lee blushed again, and yelled at Naruto. "That was probably the--,"

"Most correct thing you've ever said." Gaara said coolly, picking up a piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth after examining it.

Lee turned his head and just stared at Gaara.

"It's impolite to stare, you know." Gaara put his elbow on the table, propping his head up on his fist, staring at Lee. "That is, of course unless," He leaned into Lee's ear and whispered huskily, "I'm naked." He smirked as he pulled back from there, looking at the amusement on Naruto's face, and the shock and embarrassment on Lee's. Lee stood up abruptly, shaking the table and nearly knocking everything off of it.

"I need to be excused!" He said quickly, rushing out of the cafeteria.

Naruto looked at Gaara for sometime before he bluntly stated "You gave him a boner."

Gaara gave one incoherent laugh, stood up, dumped his tray, and followed Lee.


	5. Where are we going?

Note: Sugoi! You guys seem to love this story, I couldn't help but update it quicker then usual. All my reviewers, I love you guys!

I don't know how often I will be able to update after Monday. I'll be starting school, and since I just moved, I'll have many things to do. Already ((school hasn't started yet)) I'm doing things for band. I have practices every week and a game too. Plus, I'm going to a con at the end of this month. ;; I'm going to be sooo busy. Drama club will be starting too, so that's another thing I'll be doing. But worry not, I'll write in my free time. 8th grade's a bitch, but once I get to high school, it won't be any better. Now, enough of my rambling and on with the story

Lee hurried down the hall, his head low and the blush on his face. His brisk walk turned into a sprint, and he ran down the hall as people watched.

_**Bang!**_

"What the hell..." Lee muttered, rubbing his head. Running with his head down, he hadn't seen whatever it was that was in front of him. All he knew was that it was hard, but soft. Like someones chest. Precariously, he looked up into the eyes of a bewildered Gaara. "G-gaara-kun! I thought you were still in the cafeteria!" Lee yelped, jumping to his feet and bowing in apology.

"Tch. You don't have to bow. I took the shorter route..." He said, pointing behind him to show Lee the back door of the cafeteria.

Lee sweatdropped. "O-of course. How baka-ish of my. Gomenasai Gaara-kun."

Gaara sighed and shook his head, grabbing onto Lee's hand and dragging him down the hall.

"G-gaara-kun! Where are we going? Y-your next class is that way!" Lee stammered, pointing down the hall.

"How do you know that?" Gaara stopped, looking in the direction Lee was pointing, but not letting go of his hand.

"Ano...Lucky guess?" Lee smiled nervously. Gaara was silent and he yanked Lee back down the hall towards his room.

I apologize for the shortness pf this chapter ;;;


	6. Lust For Something Else

Note: Gomne, gomne, gomne. Sorry for not updating so soon. Shanku all my reviewers. I love you all.

Eh, school's okai. It just takes forever since I got band practice at least everyday. And I have daily panic attacks ((it's never happened to me)), so I miss some classes and then wind up having one of my friends give me the homework and everything else, and there's SO much! But, I should be able to update more on the weekends.

Oh, and Naruto got to the room quicker bc Lee and Gaara we standing in the hall for a while...making out XD. So, yeah. Oh, and sorry about any characters being OOC.

"G-gaara! Please! Tell me where we are going!!" Lee begged as Gaara fumbled for the keys of his dorm.

"We're going to do something new." Gaara replied bluntly.

"W-what?!" Lee practically screamed, a blush quickly spreading across his face.

"You heard me." Gaara said, swinging open the door to his and Naruto's room.

"Ooooh Sasuke faster faster!!! Nyyaa!!! Oh fuck yeeeeeeessssss!!!!!" Naruto's moans bounced off the wall, but not through the thick doors, which were designed for this.

"N-naruto-kun!" Lee stammered covering his eyes out of modesty.

"G-geji-mayo?! Gaara?!" Naruto gasped shocked, for the two other boys had caught him and his lover in mid-fuck. Naruto was over on his hands and knees, with Sasuke kneeling behind him. The Uchiha glared at the others.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gaara and Sasuke asked simultaneously.

They glared at each other, Naruto and Lee looking between their glares. "G-gaa-koi...We can go to my room..." Lee says cautiously, tugging lightly at Gaara's arm. Gaara spits on Sasuke's face and turns, putting his arm around Lee's waist and pulling him out of the room.

Before he made it to the door, something jumped on Gaara's back and tackled him to the ground, socking him in the face and jaw. Lee slammed the door shut and tried desperately to pull Sasuke off of his boyfriend.

"Sasuke! What the hell is your problem!!!" Naruto yelled, pulling him off of Gaara, his arms still flailing. Gaara stood up, his face with a few scratches, and his shirt ripped showing his chest. Lee tried hard not to stare.

"C-c'mon Gaara-koi." Lee whispered, tugging at his shirt. Gaara resisted the urge to kill the Uchiha and walked out of the room, Lee following after bowing and making his apologies.

"You didn't have to apologize to them Lee." Gaara said coldly as soon as he stepped out of the room.

"It was a polite thing to do." Lee huffed, grabbing Gaara's hand, linking fingers and walking along to his room. That was the last place he wanted to have sex, but he didn't have any choice. Unless, he wanted to stay in Gaara's room, in which both they and the other couple would have to watch each other, or at least be in a foursome.

"I don't know why that boy attacked me."

"Sasuke attacked you because you spat on him." He leaned down to kiss one of the scratches across Gaara's face. They walked up to the door of his dorm, and he turned to knob.

"Dammit Lee!" Neji's voice rang. Lee closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come, along with the ripping off of clothes and the rape. He knew it would come. He just knew it. When nothing happened, he looked up to see a Neji caught masturbating. "And why the hell are you holding hands with Gaara?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at Lee. "Ah. I see. You're cheating on me?"

It was time for Lee to step up, he was tired of it. He let go of Gaara's hand and stepped up a step, getting closer to his bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked Neji in the eyes. "Neji, I'm tired of you. You always rape me, every night, tell me you love me and everything. Then the next day, I see you with someone else. Are you not cheating on me? I liked you at first, and I was surprised the first time. But now, it's too much. I hate it." His eyes began to water and he fought back tears. He wouldn't cry now. He cried only at night, after Neji was fast asleep. Then his sobs rang. "I'm a human being too. You can't treat me like a toy. You play with it when you get bored, and when something new comes along, you dump the old thing." Lee said, his voice strong but faltering sometimes. Neji just stared at him.

"If you say so. But you're not having sex here. You're gonna have to find another room."

"Oh, don't worry. I will." Lee moved back to where he was before and Gaara snaked his arm around Lee's waist. "Gaara and I will find a room. We'll ask principal Tsunade." He said firmly, almost professionally.

"Fine, get a room with that ugly ass emo freak of a boyfriend you got there." Neji scoffed, turning around and pushing around a pencil on the night stand.

"_**Excuse me?**_" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes and un-snaking his arm. No one makes fun of Gaara and lives.

_**No **_one.

"I called you an ugly ass emo freak," Neji repeated, turning around and smiling smugly.

All Lee and Neji saw was Gaara's pupils become small and shaky, his eyes blood shot. "What was that?" He asked again, his voice mixing will a deeper demonic voice.

Neji's eyes grew wide with fear, but his face never faltered. "I called you an ugly ass emo freak." He repeated once more.

"Well, Hyuuga Neji," Gaara hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade. He looked at Neji with a blood lust. He wanted to kill something. And he wanted to kill something, now. He flipped open the blade, horror and dread filling Lee's heart. He was powerless. On one hand, Neji was the man who had caused him misery for 4 years. On the other, Neji was still a human being. He didn't deserve that. But neither did Gaara. "I hope you liked that jack off, because I think it'll be your last one." Gaara's demonic voice spoke crazed, and this time Neji's face showed fear. Gaara lunged at Neji with the knife.

"GAARA!!! NO!!"

:O dramatic ending. That might be all until Saturday. Or maybe Friday. Sunday too. Who knows. All I know and you know is that you're gonna hafta live wit this :O

Oh, and I'm looking for an RP partner :D. I have a Gaara one, but he isn't much of an rper. He thinks I'm a real guy ((I'm not)). I guess I could use either Gaara or Lee. But, the Gaara **HAS ** to be seme. I believe in that. But, switching off also works ;D. Maybe make stories out of the rps. Who knows. I jus dun have many rp friends ;;.


	7. The Promise

Note: Sorry for not updating it so soon. I've been in soooo much friggin' pain. My ribs and chest /. But hey, I'll get over it ). Well, here's chapter 7.

And a random thingy...Ya know what? Sometimes, I wish I were a guy so I could be gay bc it looks lik so much fun XD. Okai, end randomness.

I don't think I did very good in this chapter. It's at least 3 o'clock in the morning and i haven't slept in days. [has insomnia

Lemon this chapter? Maybe

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The blood splattered on the walls and Lee's face and he stared.

That was all he could do.

Gaara had a lust for blood now, and Lee wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was either let Neji bleed to death, or get stabbed.

Lee made up his mind.

"Gaara! Get a hold of yourself!!!" He yelled, grabbing Gaara's wrist and plying the knife from his hands. Gaara turned his head towards Lee and looked him in the eyes, in a way that would make even the bravest man cower in fear. Lee swallowed his fear and cupped Gaara's face in his hands. "Gaara...please..." The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over and wet his face.

"Lee..." Gaara's voice was still dubbed over with his demonic voice. He wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a moan of pain from Neji (A/N: Not the sex kind you pervs XD.).

"Neji-kun!" Lee cried, remembering him. Gaara glared at him and picked up his switchblade, licking the blood off of it. "Gaara...We're going to have to get him to the nurse's office."

Gaara strode over, taking Lee in his arms and kissing his neck. "Can't he wait 'till _after_ sex?" he whispered sexily into Lee's ear.

"N-no...I don't want him to die."

"But...What he did to you...How can you let him live on?"

"He is still my friend," Lee looked into Gaara's eyes, his face serious. "so it's common courtesy."

"'Che. Fine." Gaara pouted, sitting cross-legged on Lee's bed.

"You are helping me too." Lee snapped, lifting Neji up bridal style. Gaara scowled in hatred and stood up, opening the door for Lee. Lee walked past him and bent down quickly to give him a kiss on the lips. "Arigatou. And, I promise sex as soon as we get back."

Gaara smirked inwardly. "Good."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bwahahaha. Oh, I love the cliffies XD. The 8th chapter will be up on Monday, I swear on Gaara and Lee's relationship [is shot

n.n;;

Songs listened to to help write: Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf, Haunted and Tourniquet by Evanesence, and All I Want For Chirstmas Is You by Miriah Carey XD. So random.

Lik I said, i dont think i did too good on this one /. idk. It may be the Insomnia, or it may be the pain, or...my occupied thoughts XD. Gomne. Jus, bear with me, please. [begs


End file.
